


The Blue Cardigan

by Video_killed_the_radio_host



Series: The Magnus Archives Fluff [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Video_killed_the_radio_host/pseuds/Video_killed_the_radio_host
Summary: They always end up hereCross posted on tumblr
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Series: The Magnus Archives Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157537
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	The Blue Cardigan

Elias prides himself on the way he dresses. Most would consider it dapper. Crisp shirt, pressed slacks, perfect tie. Everything matches. Everything except that cardigan. 

It didn't match the usual expensiveness of his wardrobe. It was blue and made of a soft cotton. Elias knew it was cheap, about 30£ but he refused to let anyone know. 

He remembered clearly the day he received it. It was during his first marriage to Peter. 

_ "I got you something." Peter had said, offering Elias a white box.  _

_ "What is it?" Elias leans forward with curiosity clear in his light brown eyes.  _

_ "If I told you that would ruin the surprise." _

_ Elias rolls his eyes and opens the box. Nestled inside was a dark blue cardigan. It looked soft but it also looked extraordinarily cheap. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  _

_ "You don't like it." _

_ "I didn't say that." _

_ "You don't have to. If you don't want it, i can exchange it." Peter reaches for the box.  _

_ "Back off." Elias snapped and pulls the box back. "It's rude to take a gift back." _

_ Peter puts his hands up in surrender. "Alright. Calm down." _

  
  


Even after their first divorce, Elias didn't have the heart to get rid of it so he stuffed it in the back of his closet. When Peter asked what had happened to it, Elias retorted that he burned it. A flash of hurt passes over Peter's face and Elias almost feels bad enough to tell him the truth. Almost. 

Of course, there was a time he actually considered burning it. 

_ "How could you?" Peter demands, throwing his hands up in frustration.  _

_ "How could I?" Elias crosses his arms over the loosely tied bathrobe. His eyes flash brightly.  _

_ "We are still married." _

_ "We are married in name only. How could I? How could you? I waited for you for three bloody years but you never came back. I moved on."  _

Of course that never lasted long. They were back together in a matter of days. That was the one constant in Elias' life. Peter. 

There are days where Elias wears the cardigan and locks himself in the office. He didn't want anyone to see it and even more, he didn't want nosey questions. It was no one's business what he wears on his torso. 

\-----.-----

That safehaven is broken one day when Elias accidently leaves his office door open and Peter walks right in.

Elias looks up in annoyance. "Who the he-" the word breaks off with a shocked and rather unattractive noise. "Peter."

Peter stands in the doorway with crossed arms. Elias puts his pen down and folds his hands, face carefully blank. "What do you want Peter?"

"You told me you burned that."

"What makes you think it's the same one?" Elias stands and circles the desk, leaning against it, unbuttoning the cardigan and folding it before laying it behind him on the desk. 

"I fixed the top button when it got caught on the desk. It's still crooked."

"Yes well, I lied. People do that sometimes, don't we, Mr. Lukas?" Elias crosses his arms over his chest. 

Peter laughs when Elias narrows his eyes. He stands and kicks the door shut, smiling at the soft click. 

"Is there a reason you're here Peter or did you just want to annoy me?" Elias cocks an eyebrow but can't help the fact that his eyes were wandering over the sailor's body. 

Peter hums and lays the coat draped over his arm onto a chair near the desk. "Maybe I just wanted to see you. Is that such a bad thing?" He puts an arm on either side of the blonde's body. 

"I think you talk too much." Elias retorts, draping his arms over Peter's shoulders. "Do you honestly think you can just waltz in here and I'll be that easy?" He asks, their lips only centimeters apart. Close enough to know that Peter  _ still  _ hasn't invested in lip balm. A shame really. 

"We've been married multiple times. I know just how easy you are Elias " 

"Maybe I've changed."

Peter closes the gap between them and kisses him, just once. "You never change."

"Maybe I have."

"You've never been a good liar."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Elias kisses him again.

The moment doesn't last because there's a sharp knock at the door. Elias growls and digs his perfectly manicured nails into Peter's shoulders. "What?"

"Elias, there's a man here to see you." Jon's voice comes from behind the dark wood. 

Elias feels Peter laugh as chapped lips and short coarse beard hairs brush against his throat. "Who is it? What does he want?"

"He refuses to speak to anyone but you."

Elias sighs and pushes Peter back. "Let him know I will join him momentarily."

There's several seconds of silence before Elias pushes Peter back. "Duty calls."

"Come see me tonight?" Peter asks, leaning forward for one last kiss. 

"Don't hold your breath."

Peter chuckles. "I'll see you tonight."

\-----.-----

"I'll see you tonight." Elias mocks as he walks up the stairs towards the flat that Peter stays in when he's in town. He cradles a bottle of red wine in one arm and inspects the cuff of the cardigan. It had a loose thread. That's going to get annoying. 

Just as Elias lifts his hand to knock, Peter opens the door. 

"Elias." Peter smiles. "You look delicious."

"Shut up." Elias offers him the bottle. 

Peter takes it and inspects the label. He then looks back up. "Let's get married again."

Elias stares at him for a moment before shrugging. "Why not. My weekend is free."


End file.
